1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particular to an electronic apparatus having a cover which is synchronously defined as a wall of a modular jack assembled thereof for miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,533 issued to Ma et al. on Oct. 15, 2002 discloses a modular jack including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a shell enclosing the housing. The housing defines a top wall, a bottom wall opposite to the top wall, two sidewalls connecting with the top and bottom walls, and a mating cavity defined by the four walls commonly. The plurality of contacts is retained in the top wall and each defines an elastic contacting arm projecting into the receiving cavity. The bottom wall provides locking portions thereof for latching with a mating connector. The modular jack is disposed at a side edge of an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer with the receiving cavity opened outwards for receiving the mating connector therein.
However, the four walls may increase the dimension of the modular jack and the electronic apparatus having the modular jack. Obviously, an electronic apparatus suitable for miniaturization and having an electrical connector featured in low-profile configuration thereof is highly desired.